Racing Stripes
by NoodlesofVictory
Summary: "I have five hundred million dollars for you, if we pull this off." I stopped cold in my tracks, turning to face the stoic blonde beauty. Ichigo smirked, leaning against the wall. Grimmjow's lip curled at our eyes meeting. "It's yours for the taking. That is, if you survive." RenBya, RenIchi (one-sided), Grimmichi, Ulquihime, and others. Yaoi. Other warnings inside. F F centric.


**Warnings: Yaoi around every corner. There are even some pairings that I don't fully ship, even. YOU guys know I ship GrimmIchi and Ulquihime, but I ain't so epically huge on RenBya, RenIchi (onesided), AizeGin (is that what it's called?), and others I didn't mention. **

Harribel was becoming increasingly agitated.

Her subordinates had yet to find info regarding her problem. Aizen had contacted her about a month before, and he wanted money. Big money. And he had decided _now_ would be the perfect time to call her in. He gave her a deadline, and a budget. She was to hire a crew, steal a fortune, and deliver it to the arrogant prick's manor. That was the deal.

Her _problem _was that the first member of her crew was slipping under her radar. Sun-sun was having difficulties. That spelled out a pretty bad fucking day for the tan blonde. If the red headed bastard was giving her best mole the slip, then he didn't want to be found. That was unacceptable.

At her breaking point, she flipped open her cellphone to _call_ the asshole in. Pressing speed dial, her phone buzzed thrice before an irritatingly sluggish voice answered.

"Heya~ Harribe-_hic_-l, wasa matter? You need a good-_hic_-l-lay? Ima-valible…" Renji's deep baritone, as well as cracked, sounded terribly _not sober. The bastard was __**drunk? **_Harribel growled, shoving a nearby mike into the speaker. The resulting screech could sober up the worst drunk. Renji proved to be no different. "ACK! WHAT THE _**HELL**__?_" He screamed across the line. Her face remained stoic. Removing the mike, she brought her voice to a low pitch.

"You're awake. Good. Meet me in the parking complex about 3 blocks from my suite. Be late, and I'll be certain you never see grandchildren." She murmured smoothly. Renji's gulp was almost audible across the phone. He grunted an affirmative, music echoing in the background. She clipped her phone shut before he could respond with protests, striding over to her blue Shelby. It purred audibly at her touch, tearing out of the complex 3 blocks from her suite. She didn't doubt the police were tapping her phone, the reason she carried a new one with her every time she went out.

Speaking of the damn nuisance, she tossed the silver Nokia out the side window, the hardware immediately snapping under another car's wheels.

*Renji's Apartment (Renji P.O.V.)*

"This better be damn important…" I grumbled, staggering across the room. Harribel never called unless she wanted something from me. That being said, she never called asking for what I hoped. I swear, the woman was asexual! I pulled my pair of jeans from the ridiculously overstuffed armchair's back, slinging them over my shoulder. My dress shirt was crumpled on the red carpet, but whatever. She would deal.

While I hunted for my boxers, the ebony haired man still lying on the large couch gave me an incredulous look, cigarette in hand. I knew he was enjoying the death stick by the blissful look in his eyes. That was the thing about this guy. You had to read his eyes to truly understand him. Smoking in the raven's line of work? No way. Not _pish posh_ behavior. I almost snorted at the thought.

"You're leaving?" The man's delicate voice sounded almost…heartbroken. I chuckled, giving him a long, heated kiss. His tongue invited play, and, how could I refuse? When I _did_ manage to untangle myself from him, I grinned wolfishly. My gut tugged me back to the couch, but Hal's overbearing threat had my erection back in line. And if I didn't scramble, there would be no erection to sate. I sighed and took his chin in my hand.

"I have _work _to do, Bya-babe. Don't bother yerself any, though. I'll be back in a few weeks. That is, if I don't get killed er somthin'. Ya know how ta find me." He continued with his disbelieving look, now slightly worried as well. I ignored it, ambling off to the club shower. Right now, gay uke hormones were more than I could manage. I'd leave it for as long as I could avoid it.

"I was beginning to doubt you had a job…" I thought I heard him mutter. I chuckled from inside the cramped washroom.

"I heard that!" I called, stripping down. I pressed the steamy water on, stepping in. The heat scalded my skin, but I could care less. I'd been through worse.

"_You were meant to."_ came the muted, soft drawl. I smirked, and continued. If Harribel wanted me for something, I'd be damned if I couldn't wash up first. I twisted my red hair into a knot, before rubbing soap over my tattooed chest. Yeah, the suds were shitty, but at least the owners provided soap. A miracle, really, with Downtown being as nasty as it was.

I didn't hear the door creak open, so I started when a slender pair of pale arm wrapped around my waist. Byakuya wound around me and pressed a hand to my chest, walking his fingers upwards. I shivered.

"You might get hurt?" He whispered. His face was the very picture of innocence, but I could see the devious glint in them. He was up to something. "You might…leave me?"

The raven bit his lower lip, gazing up at me through dark lashes. I knew better to trust the demure attitude, and was prepared for the sudden assault on my mouth. His lips pressed against mine with a desperate fervor, parting to allow his tongue to lick pleadingly.

I bit the muscle lightly, before twisting my own pierced tongue back against it. There was no way I would show weakness. He whimpered with need. His eyes rose to meet mine, then darted away, frightened to show his emotions.

"Come back." He whispered. His voice was almost lost in the steam, and I raised my hand to cradle the one suddenly pressed to my chest. I could feel silent vibrations racking his frame. I sighed deeply, blowing through my nose and lifting his face to meet mine. I could feel his fear, his anguish that he might not see me again.

"Don't worry about it." I purred, "Right now, it's just you and me. I don't need anyone else right now, and I doubt I ever will. Have a little faith in me, huh?" His eyes were misted, but he did not cry. It took much more than a little heartache to make him crack. I smiled and leaned down. _"So shut up, and let me fuck you." _I rasped. His eyes widened in surprise before I had him in another kiss, pushing him violently against the wall. He growled in turn, still upset, but now preoccupied with lust. Wild, animalistic lust. Hoisting a long leg over my shoulder, I dove in.

His pants warmed my ear, teeth nipping my earring. I spent no time pressing three fingers into his mouth. He sucked with feeling, saliva coating my three digits in no time at all.

Pressing down, I reached his entrance, ramming all three of my fingers at once. He gave a rather girly yelp, but I kept my amusement to myself, spreading the three apart with some difficulty. His muscles resisted me at first, before relaxing. I could now push my digits into him with little problems. Now sufficiently prepared, he whimpered for me to hurry. Who was I to deny him?

I slammed into him without warning. He shrieked in agony and shock, but I knew he loved it. The pain took his mind away from everything. His life in the city, his sister, politics, parties with old men. It gave him wings, to be treated like the horny slut he is, inside. I gasped too, overtaken by the friction. He was a tight bitch, I'd give him that. So were many of my favorite bedmates.

I pounded into him with slow, but powerful thrusts until he loosened. When the change reached my fogged mind, I pulled back enough to gain leverage, then thrusted, deep and hot, into his core. Byakuya screamed as a result, a few cheap tiles behind his head cracking.

He lasted only a few minutes before exploding. I came shortly after, filling him to the brim with my pent up frustration. The raven slumped in my arms, exhausted. He had finished quickly, but not getting laid for three months will do that to a guy. Especially to one as forcibly composed and stuck up as him. I sighed, pulling out, and glanced down at his slack form. He wouldn't be walking for weeks after. I smirked, bending down to rebalance. I held up his limp form, letting the hot water wash us both clean of evidence.

By the time I stepped out with him, hickeys were already showing. His suit would cover those up anyway. He would be fine, but now I had to worry about being at Hal's rendezvous in…15 minutes. Shit. Before I could take another step, Byakuya's arms wound around my neck. His eyes fluttered up at my face, before narrowing to half aware slits. He hadn't appreciated that stunt with the no warning.

Double shit.

He opened his mouth to give me a tongue lashing, but stopped. His sleepy eyes softened.

"Promise me…you'll be safe?" He muttered. I laid him down on the couch with me, pulling a ratty, but warm, throw over him.

"I don't know what kind of person you think I am, but I ain't dyin. Not until Hell freezes over. And only then, from the chill." He laughed slightly, still somewhat shaky. I held him against me, doing nothing, save breathing. This calmed him enough to let me release him. Muted pounding from the club music vibrated the floor, but Byakuya was too tired to care. I kissed him lightly, and made my way out, shoving my designer sunglasses down.

I switched the lights off, creeping down the stairs and through the club pit. A few grabbed my arms, enticing me to dance, but I shoved them away. Tossing a fifty at the receptionist, I gestured upstairs.

_See that he gets home. _I mouthed. She nodded, magenta pigtails bouncing. She was slightly attractive too, maid outfit and large breasts enticing, but I was already cutting it close. No time for another round. I settled for a saucy wink, and left. She blushed at the gesture, and giggled lightly. I felt her eyes on me as I closed the club door.

My Ferrari was humming with what I supposed was impatience when I got outside, seeing as I planned on only having a few drinks. Ending up in bed with Byakuya wasn't my original plan, but he sure was good in bed. In fact, meeting him here had been a shocker. Karakura lawyers weren't the type to wander these streets. Had the raven been, dare I think it_, looking_ for me? I almost turned around to wake him up and tease him. But Hal wasn't patient, and I had tried her enough already. Even if I was more into guys, I'd like to keep my jewels, thank you very much.

**I've decided my stuff is a bit short. Bleh. Would I have enjoyed reading my own stuff (If I wasn't me, perspectively) if it was so short? No. I wouldn't. So this was created in more than thirty minutes. A first, I know. But my typing sucks major. You think I could write longer ones? I type, like, one key at a time. Shitty typing classes in middle school and elementary school. That's what did me in. F+F themed-ish. **


End file.
